Fruit of our love - Drarry
by lunak greenleaf
Summary: (Harry! Trans - Mpreg) Harry escondeu um segredo por cinco anos, que talvez apenas Dumbledore e Sirius tenham conhecimento, por medo da reação de seus amigos. Mas acaba tendo que contar para eles e isso faz sua vida mudar completamente quando todos em Hogwarts ficam sabendo.
1. Chapter 1: Segredo revelado

Por problemas na minha outra conta criei essa nova.

 **HISTÓRIA NÃO RECOMENDADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS**

Você irá encontrar na fic:

Ação, Drama, Tragédia, Família, Ficção Adolescente, Hentai, Lemon, LGBT, Magia, Romance e Novela, Slash, Violência, Yaoi, Yuri, Álcool, Bissexualidade, Estupro, Gravidez Masculina(MPreg) Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Pansexualidade, Sexo, Transsexualidade, Violência

 **Aviso legal**

Os personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem e são de propriedade intelectual de sua respectiva autora. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Sinopse** :

*Mpreg - Drarry - Harry trans*

Harry escondeu um segredo por cinco anos, que talvez apenas Dumbledore e Sirius tenham conhecimento, por medo da reação de seus amigos. Mas acaba tendo que contar para eles e isso faz sua vida mudar completamente quando todos em Hogwarts ficam sabendo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Segredo revelado**

Harry estava acordado há algumas horas, pela janela viu o céu escuro aos poucos ir ficando mais claro conforme as horas iam passando. E sem conseguir dormir, Harry tinha a impressão que a noite estava mais longa que o normal e sabia que quando isso acontecia a semana seria péssima e sua vida já não era das melhores. Pegou a varinha e com um simples feitiço descobriu que ainda faltava uma hora para dar o horário que todos acordavam, mas não aguentava mais ficar na cama. Precisa espairecer… precisava de ar fresco.

Ao levantar se certificou que os outros ainda dormiam e assim pegou o uniforme e tudo que ia usar seguindo para o banheiro, trancou a porta ao entrar, para não ter perigo de qualquer um dos meninos entrar ali e o ver sem roupas. Com um movimento da varinha cobriu todos os espelhos só para depois tirar o pijama e entrar em um dos box, ligou o chuveiro estremecendo ao sentir a água gelada contra seu corpo, mas não recuou, ficou sob o jato d'água sentindo-a esquentar aos poucos. Pegou o sabonete e passou a esfregar o corpo, os braços foram os primeiros, depois as pernas e os pés, passou para a barriga e as costas. Até lavou os cabelos antes de lavar sua região íntima de forma rápida, não se sentia bem tocando aquela área de seu corpo, os próximos, foram os seios, e finalmente deixou a água tirar a espuma, os braços caídos ao lado de seu corpo, olhos fixos na porta do box.

A primeira lágrima deixou seu olho esquerdo e se misturou à água, logo outras a seguiram. Deixou o sabonete escorregar para o chão e sem pensar no que fazia passou a se arranhar, primeiro de leve, mas logo suas unhas deixavam vergões por onde passavam e chegou até a tirar sangue de certos lugares. Fechou os olhos deixando o sentimento preso em seu peito se transformar em mais lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto.

Quando saiu não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficou lá, sob a água, pegou a toalha secando-se e depois parado na frente de um dos espelhos, admirou os vergões e arranhões que fez em si mesmo, principalmente nos seios, de onde tirou sangue e também tinha os machucados que o uso da faixa causava. Seus olhos e nariz estavam vermelhos, assim como suas bochechas ainda mostrava lugares molhados, o que denunciava que minutos antes ele estava chorando ainda, mas no momento não permitia que mais nenhuma lágrima caísse. Tinha que fingir que estava tudo bem, que tudo estava perfeito e só se deixar fraquejar quando estivesse sozinho.

Riu sem vontade vendo seu reflexo imitar. Ele era o escolhido. O menino-que-sobreviveu. Mas ninguém sabia que ele odiava se ver no espelho, ver seu próprio reflexo. Odiava olhar para sua imagem e ver um corpo que não condizia no que ele realmente era. Odiava ter todas aquelas curvas e feições femininas, odiava ter peitos, odiava seu corpo. Aquele reflexo feminino que aparecia no espelho não era ele, era uma desconhecida... Não, desconhecida não. Aquela era Harriet. Era por causa dela que seu corpo estava machucado. Ele só queria ser Harry, um menino. Uma lágrima teimou em escorrer por seu rosto e Harry se viu rendendo-se outra vez às lágrimas. Agachou em frente a pia, escondeu o rosto com as mãos tentando abafar os soluços.

— Harry? — a voz de Rony e o trinco se mexendo, assustou-o. — É você aí dentro? Você está bem?

Harry sobresaltou-se e ergueu a cabeça pegando a toalha para cobrir seu corpo ao levantar. Quanto tempo estava ali dentro?

— S-sim. — respondeu, sua voz saindo estranha, limpou o rosto rapidamente. — Já estou saindo.

Puxou a faixa de sobre a cadeira e usou um feitiço para passa-la em torno do peito e apertar bem. Machucava, mas ele suportaria qualquer dor para que ninguém descobrisse seu segredo. Sabia o que ia acontecer se alguém descobrisse que era trans.

— Por que trancou a porta, Harry? — o ruivo questionou mexendo no trinco novamente. Harry sabia que Rony não ia tentar abrir a porta usando magia, mas ia insistir para que o deixasse entrar.

— Devo ter trancado sem perceber. — deu a primeira desculpa que pensou só esperava que ele acreditasse.

Se vestiu o mais rápido que conseguiu e abriu a porta. Para seu alívio, apenas Ron estava acordado, os outros ainda dormiam ou acordavam resmungando devido o barulho. Rony o olhou questionador.

— Já está de uniforme? — ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ruivas. — Ainda é cedo Harry, podemos dormir mais um pouco.

— Não consegui dormir. — deu de ombros. — Vou dar uma volta antes das aulas começarem.

Passou por Rony indo até sua cama ficando de costas para o amigo.

— Se você esperar eu posso ir com você e... — começou a falar enquanto se aproximava de Harry.

— Não precisa. — se virou. As vezes Rony era irritante. Eles não precisavam ficar o tempo todo juntos. Muitas vezes tinha que ser direto em suas palavras para ele entender. — Eu quero ficar sozinho Ron. Preciso pensar em umas coisas… preciso de espaço.

— Hm... — Rony coçou a nuca e avaliou o amigo procurando o que tinha de errado com ele, mas não descobriu o que era. Hermione com certeza saberia. Ela era boa nessa coisa de observar e ler as pessoas. — Okay.

Harry saiu do dormitório. O salão comunal estava vazio e silencioso naquela hora da manhã, mas não ficou por ali. Saiu e seguiu pelos corredores indo para os jardins, caminhou um pouco mais até umas árvores perto do lago e sentou-se ali. A água do lago estava calma e tranquila.

Fechou os olhos ouvindo os barulhos da natureza à sua volta e sentindo o cheiro do orvalho. Era bom ficar assim, esquecer os problemas de sua vida e só aproveitar a paz. Curtir com os amigos, poder ser livre, não ter medo, ser você mesmo sem medo do que as pessoas irão pensar. É, mas essa não era sua realidade e nunca seria. Sempre teria medo. Sempre teria alguém querendo controlar sua vida. Foi assim desde que nasceu.

— Olá, Harry.

Harry abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça, olhando para a garota loira que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

— Oi, Luna.

— Posso me sentar ou está esperando alguém? — perguntou fazendo Harry franzir as sobrancelhas. Quem ele estaria esperando?

— Pode sentar, Luna. Não estou esperando ninguém. — assegurou.

A garota sentou ao seu lado.

— Eu também gosto de vim aqui. — comentou olhando para o lago. — É calmo e silencioso, bom lugar para por os pensamentos em ordem ou se esconder.

— Sim, é.

O moreno tinha que concordar com ela, abraçou as pernas apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos olhando as pequenas ondulações que começaram a surgir na água. O silêncio caiu entre os dois por breves minutos. Harry gostava da companhia de Luna, ela podia ser uma garota meio maluquinha, falar coisas sem sentido na maioria das vezes, mas era uma boa pessoa, uma boa amiga.

— Você deveria parar de se ferir. — Luna disse de repente.

— O quê? — olhou para a garota ao seu lado. Será que tinha ouvido direito? Ela sabia? Como?

Luna sorriu e inclinou a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro comigo. — disse.

Harry estava assustado.

— Como você...?

— Na enfermaria. — explicou, mas falava como se não fosse nada de mais. — Fizeram uma brincadeira comigo e eu tive que ficar lá por uns dias. E você apareceu na enfermaria e eu ouvi a conversa entre você e Madame Pomfrey e… também vi você tirando a faixa...

Harry arregalou os olhos. Como podia ter sido tão descuidado assim? E se outra pessoa tivesse visto? Abaixou a cabeça querendo se bater por ter sido tão descuidado. Sentiu Luna tocar seus cabelos.

— Não vou contar à ninguém. — assegurou. — Contar para todos ou não é uma decisão que só você pode tomar. Sei o quanto pode ser difícil contar um segredo.

— Obrigado. — ergueu a cabeça olhando para a garota.

— Mas deveria contar para seus amigos, sabe. Será melhor eles saberem por você. — aconselhou, levantou-se. Olhou para o lado. — Oh, preciso ir. Até mais, Harry.

— Até, Luna.

A garota saiu saltitando em direção ao castelo. Harry acompanhou-a com o olhar até ela entrar. Ele só voltou para dentro quando percebeu que era hora do café da manhã. Hermione e Rony não fizeram nenhuma pergunta enquanto comiam. Depois os três seguiram para a primeira aula do dia, que para o azar do trio, era aula dupla com Snape.

* * *

Harry passou correndo entre os alunos que se amontoavam nos corredores indo para suas salas, Rony e Hermione atrás de si. A garota parou, quase caindo, quando viu onde o amigo entrou, não poderia entrar no banheiro masculino. Olhou para Rony ao seu lado e depois para os que passavam por eles e por fim resolveu o que fazer. Mexeu dentro da mochila e tirou dali um pequeno embrulho que estendeu para Rony.

— Entrega isso ao Harry. — pediu. Desde o segundo ano ela vinha reparando em pequenos detalhes sobre Harry e naquele dia suas suspeitas acabaram se confirmando.

— O que é isso? — Rony questionou, revirando o embrulho que estava muito bem fechado. — Mione?

— Uma coisa que Harry precisa nesse instante. — a garota disse empurrando-o para dentro do banheiro. — Vai logo!

Ao entrar no banheiro, Rony não viu ninguém. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Harry entrou ali.

— Harry? — chamou e a resposta, baixa, veio da última porta dos reservados. Se aproximou da porta e passou o embrulho por baixo. — Mione pediu para te entregar.

— O que é isso? — ouviu-o perguntar.

— Não sei. Ela só mandou entregar e disse que era uma coisa que você estava precisando nesse momento.

Rony não tinha idéia do que podia estar acontecendo com o amigo naquele dia, não que Harry agisse de forma normal nos outros dias. Mas Harry estava estranho desde que acordou e, agora, do nada saiu correndo da aula dupla do professor Snape. Podia não demonstrar, mas estava atento com o que acontecia ao seu redor e notou que Harry estava diferente desde os 14 anos.

Por exemplo: todos os meses, em alguns dias, ele acordava no meio da noite ouvindo o amigo chorar e gemer baixinho ou com ele tomando banho. Na primeira vez que isso aconteceu, até o questionou sobre, mas Harry não quis contar, por isso agora fingia não perceber. Chegou até a contar para Hermione sobre isso, na intenção de, talvez, entender o que estava acontecendo com o amigo e ajudar de alguma forma, mas a garota se negou a dividir suas suspeitas com ele.

E tinha dias que Harry mudava de humor em um piscar de olhos e nesses dias era melhor não falar com ele, e às vezes notava que ele saia no meio de uma aula para ir ao banheiro e passou a visitar a enfermaria sem estar machucado. Ele queria muito saber o que estava acontecendo com o amigo para o ajudar, mas parecia que Harry não queria sua ajuda.

Ouviu quando Harry murmurou um feitiço de limpeza, o papel do embrulho sendo rasgado e depois barulho de plástico, não demorando muito para Harry sair indo até a pia lavar as mãos. O moreno jogou um pouco de água no rosto e se apoiou na pia olhando para seu reflexo. Harry pensava nas palavras de Luna. "Será que devo contar?"

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou o ruivo curioso e viu os olhos verdes de Harry focarem em si através do espelho. — Você está bem?

— Sim. Eu estou bem, Rony. — respondeu. — Não aconteceu nada demais, só um erro nas minhas contas.

Rony não entendeu o que o amigo quis dizer com aquilo. "Erro nas contas? Que contas? Do que ele está falando?" era o que Rony se perguntava.

— O que era aquilo que Mione me mandou te entregar? — expôs sua curiosidade.

Harry virou a cabeça e olhou para o ruivo por sobre o ombro, pensando em contar a verdade, mas qual seria a reação do amigo? Hermione certamente já sabia, pois esconder alguma coisa da garota era meio impossível. Ela era muito observadora. Mas e Rony?

— Pode chamar a Mione. — pediu.

— Ela não pode entrar aqui. Banheiro masculino, lembra? — o ruivo o lembrou, ele fez um gesto com as mãos, indicando o espaço ao seu redor.

— Só a traga aqui, por favor, Rony. Eu tenho que contar uma coisa para os dois. — revelou.

— Certo.

Rony saiu do banheiro e logo voltou com a garota que falava alguma coisa sobre regras. O ruivo já tinha visto o que acontecia quando os alunos quebravam regras, mas não aconteceu nada com Hermione ao entrar no banheiro masculino. Achou estranho.

Harry se encostou contra a pia e cruzou os braços sem saber como começar. Não era fácil para ele falar sobre aquilo já que nunca precisou contar. O medo de ser rejeitado pelos amigos estava presente. Hermione vendo o medo estampado no rosto de Harry se aproximou e o abraçou.

— Somos seus amigos Harry. — assegurou. Segurou o rosto do moreno para que ele a olhasse. — Não vamos julgá-lo e estaremos ao seu lado sempre. Não é Rony?

— Lógico! Qual o problema cara? — chegou um pouco mais perto. Ele concordou com Hermione mesmo sem entender do que ela estava falando. — Deixa a gente te ajudar.

Hermione balançou a cabeça confirmando o que Rony disse. Harry olhou deu para o outro, respirou fundo.

— Eu… eu sou… eu… — "Como isso é difícil!" não sabia como dizer e não conseguia olhar para os amigos agora.

— Harry é um garoto trans. — Hermione resolveu o ajudar e voltou a abraçá-lo, sendo filha de pais troxas e convivendo com trouxas sabia qual era o medo de Harry e o entendia. — Sabe o que significa Rony?

— Sei. — disse, e olhando para Harry finalmente ligou alguns pontos depois daquela pergunta. — Harry, você é uma…

— Homem, Rony. Eu sou homem. — Harry apertou mais os braços em volta do próprio corpo. — Eu sou homem. — repetiu.

— Rony! — Hermione olhou feio para o ruivo. Só não deu um tapa nele por estar longe. Abraçou Harry com mais força.

— Desculpa. — pediu corando e olhando para os lados sem saber o que fazer. — Eu não quis ofender... É só que...

— Eu sei. — o interrompeu.

— Alguém mais sabe? — Harry finalmente olhou para amigo, achando estranho ele não estar fazendo um escândalo.

— Dumbledore, Pomfrey, e, com certeza, Sirius. E… Luna. — respondeu, ainda olhando desconfiado para o ruivo e esperando pelos insultos. Hermione também estava estranhando. — E agora vocês.

— O que foi? — indagou Rony ao perceber o olhar dos dois sobre si. — Vocês não acham que eu vou ser um babaca e xingá-lo ou agredi-lo, acham? — cruzou os braços indignado. — Os bruxos não são como os trouxas que gostam de ver problemas em tudo, Harry. Bom, tem algumas raras exceções como sempre, mas é um número bem pequeno de bruxos. — ele olhou para Hermione que entendeu do que ele estava falando, os nascidos-trouxas que eram o problema. — E somos amigos desde os onze anos… você duvida da minha amizade?

— Não é isso, Ron. É só que... — olhou para o ruivo. — Ser diferente não é bem aceito entre os trouxas, sabe? E aprendi à ser discreto para evitar agressões. Agir com precaução já se tornou uma rotina na minha vida.

— Mas somos seus amigos Harry. Você pode ser você mesmo com a gente. Não precisa ter medo de nada. — assegurou a castanha.

— Então eu ser trans... transsexual não é um problema? — questionou.

— Não. — Rony foi rápido em responder, a cabeça balançando para afirmar suas palavras.

Os dois olharam para Hermione que abriu um sorriso.

— Claro que não, Harry. Minha família nunca teve esse tipo de preconceito ou eu não teria te ajudado hoje. — respondeu.

— Obrigado. — falou com os olhos marejados.

— Não precisa agradecer. — ela assegurou.

— Bom, se era só isso temos que voltar para a aula de poções agora. Só espero que Snape nos deixe entrar. — Rony os lembrou.

— Ele com certeza vai tirar pontos da Grifinória. — Hermione não estava feliz com isso.

— Ele não pode. — Harry tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e mostrou para os outros dois. — Tenho permissão para sair de qualquer aula. Foi Madame Pomfrey que me deu.

— Harry, essa permissão vale apenas para você. — Hermione o lembrou. — Eu o Rony ainda vamos perder pontos.

Rony bufou. Perder uma aula de poções não era nada bom. Os três saíram do banheiro sem perceber que um dos reservados estava ocupado e a pessoa ouviu toda a conversa deles. O garoto saiu do banheiro logo depois deles e olhou com nojo para as costas de Harry. E antes de ser visto pelo trio saiu correndo na outra direção.

— Mas o que era aquilo que você me mandou entregar ao Harry, Mione? — já no corredor Rony perguntou. Ele estava curioso.

— Absorventes. — Hermione respondeu sentindo o rosto quente e Harry corou assim como Rony ao perceber o que significava.

— Entendi. — disse sem jeito.

— Vou te ensinar um feitiço Harry, para esses dias. — prometeu a garota.

— Obrigado, Mione.

— Madame Pomfrey deveria ter te ensinado. — ela resmungou.

* * *

No dia seguinte, enquanto Harry andava pelos corredores indo para o café da manhã com os amigos sentiu que alguma coisa estava diferente. Não eram os olhares que recebia, com isso já estava acostumado, e sim os comentários e cochichos que ouvia nos grupinhos por qual passavam. As poucas palavras que conseguiu ouvir o deixaram incomodado. Rony e Hermione trocaram de lugar para assim Harry ficar no meio dos dois. Eles não iam deixar ninguém tocar em Harry.

 _"Isso não é normal"_

Harry estremeceu ao ouvir esse comentário e abaixou a cabeça. Nunca pensou que ouviria esse tipo de coisa em Hogwarts. Especialmente depois do que Rony disse.

 _"Como o diretor pode permitir esse tipo de pessoa em Hogwarts."_

 _"Isso é nojento!"_

 _"É homem ou mulher?"_ alguém perguntou para a pessoa ao seu lado.

 _"É uma aberração! Isso sim."_ Outro respondeu. _"Umbridge não vai permitir uma coisa dessas em Hogwarts."_

— Não liga para o que eles dizem Harry. — Hermione passou o braço por cima dos ombros dele e assim o conduziu até o salão principal. Rony olhava feio para qualquer um que ousava falar mal do seu amigo.

— Só podia ter mais alguém no banheiro. — Rony falou assim que sentaram na mesa da Grifinória. Ali eram poucos que olhavam diferente para Harry, talvez por o conhecerem melhor que os outros. — Eu vou azarar o maldito que fez isso!

— Mas quem estava lá? — Hermione olhou ao redor tentando achar o responsável. Ela mesma ia azarar quem fez isso. — Não tem como saber.

Logo a atenção de todos se voltou para a entrada do salão principal onde Draco Malfoy estava parado com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Seus olhos claros estavam sobre Harry que corou fortemente e desviou o olhar. Muitos acharam que como sempre o loiro ia implicar com Harry, mas ele simplesmente andou até a mesa da Sonserina e sentou para tomar seu café da manhã, sem falar nada.

— Foi o Malfoy... — Rony começou, mas foi interrompido por Hermione.

— Eu acho que não foi ele, Ron.

— Mas...

— Ele teria falado aqui, no salão principal, na frente de todos e não espalhado por ai da forma que aconteceu. — explicou. — Ele gosta de platéia.

— É, você tem razão. — o ruivo concordou.

Não demorou muito para chegar aos três a notícia que um garoto da lufa-lufa estava na enfermaria vítima de um feitiço que o fez ficar cheio de bolhas pelo corpo, bolhas que estouravam e abriam feridas no lugar, e quando saravam deixavam cicatrizes horríveis. Madame Pomfrey estava irritada com isso. O garoto era filho de pais trouxas.

— Vocês não acham que esse garoto…? — Rony sugeriu em tom baixo.

— Quem fez isso com ele? — Hermione questionou.

— Eu não sei, mas vou agradecer a essa pessoa e pedir que me ensine esse feitiço. — Rony sorriu. — Queria ver a cara do garoto quando se olhar no espelho.

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso e pela primeira vez concordava com o que aconteceu com o garoto. Harry apenas ouvia o que os amigos diziam em silêncio, mas tinha uma suspeita de quem teria feito aquilo com o lufano. Mas qual o motivo do Sonserino fazer o que fez?

— Umbridge quer falar com você, Potter. Apenas você. — um garoto primeiranista da Grifinória deu o recado antes de correr e ir se sentar com seus amigos na outra ponta da mesa.

— O que ela quer com você agora? — Rony indagou preocupado.

— Não sei, mas coisa boa não é. — levantou pegando sua mochila. — Encontro com vocês na sala.

Rony e Hermione assentiram e acompanharam o amigo com o olhar até ele sair do salão principal. Estavam preocupados com o que poderia acontecer com Harry.

A passos lentos Harry seguiu até a sala de Umbridge. Bateu na porta.

— Entre.

Harry entrou, Umbridge estava sentada atrás de sua mesa onde uma xícara rosa repousava. A sala tinha como som de fundo os miados dos gatos nos retratos. O garoto ficou parado na frente da mesa tentando não olhar para os lados. Aquela sala era rosa demais e o cheiro no ar era enjoativo.

— Sente-se. — ela indicou a cadeira. Harry continuou em pé. Só queria sair logo dali. Percebendo que Potter não ia fazer o que mandou, Umbridge entrelaçou os dedos das mãos sobre a mesa e deu um sorrisinho irritante. — Chegou ao meu conhecimento uma história interessante sobre a senhorita. — começou a falar. Harry estremeceu, odiava a voz daquela mulher e ouvi-la chamá-lo de senhorita só contribuiu para sua raiva da mulher aumentar. — E quero saber se é verdade.

— E o que exatamente a senhora ouviu? — retrucou, tentando manter sua voz calma.

A mulher arrumou sua postura ao não receber a resposta que queria. Aquele ser estava se mostrando um grande incômodo.

— Temos regras nessa escola, Srta. Potter. — levantou dando a volta na mesa e se aproximando do garoto que recuou. — E todos os alunos devem obedecê-las. Sem exceção. Não damos tratamento especial para ninguém senhorita. — pegou a varinha o que fez Harry tremer de medo imaginando o que ela faria. Estavam em Hogwarts, mas aquela mulher não dava a mínima para isso. — Por isso começaremos com suas roupas. — agitou a varinha e as vestes de Harry foram substituídas pelo uniforme feminino. — Meninas devem usar o uniforme feminino Srta. Potter, meninas não podem entrar no dormitório, ou banheiros masculinos, ou seja, suas coisas neste momento estão sendo levadas para o dormitório feminino.

— Você… — disse entre dentes. — Não pode fazer isso! Dumbledore...

— Não posso? — e lá estava o sorriso superior. Harry rangeu os dentes de raiva. — Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, senhorita.

Harry fechou as mãos com força.

— Espero que siga as regras Srta. Potter, ou serei obrigada a puni-la novamente e mais severamente. Acho que ainda lembra da sua última detenção comigo. — sorriu olhando para a mão do garoto. — Agora vá antes que se atrase para sua primeira aula. Atrasos não serão tolerados.

Harry saiu da sala com os olhos marejados. Se sentia humilhado por ter de usar o uniforme feminino, e seus seios estavam sem a faixa, e no lugar dela agora estava um sutiã o que deixava-os visível sob a camisa. Segurou a mochila na frente do corpo e correu para o banheiro mais próximo de onde estava.

Continua...

* * *

Primeira vez que escrevo com um personagem sendo transsexual por isso se tiver qualquer coisa errada ai no meio me avisem que vou arrumar.

Também quero saber a opinião sincera de vocês sobre o capítulo para saber se dou continuidade a história.


	2. Chapter 2: Ataque no banheiro e

**HISTÓRIA NÃO RECOMENDADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS**

 **Notas do Autor**

Já sabem... Se acharem alguma coisa, informação errada ai no meio me avisem que eu arrumo. Eu pesquisei algumas coisas antes de escrever essa fic, mas posso sempre errar em alguma coisa.

A fic se passa do quinto ano pra frente.

McCann é um personagem original e filho de pais trouxas.

As coisas foram rápidas demais?

* * *

 **Cap. 2: Ataque no banheiro e uma declaração inesperada**

— O que você pensou que estava fazendo! — Snape estava visivelmente irritado.

— Eu precisava testar o feitiço para saber se as modificações que fiz iam funcionar. — o loiro disse sem se preocupar enquanto seguia até uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa do professor. — Eu não podia testar em mim mesmo, não é? E aquele idiota, sangue ruim do McCann, apareceu na hora certa e eu o usei como cobaia.

Snape fechou a porta da sala com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, o estrondo ecoou por toda a masmorra e assustou alguns alunos. Andou até o loiro parando à sua frente se segurando para não pegar o garoto pelas vestes e lhe dar uma surra merecida.

— Você foi irresponsável! Usando um feitiço o qual modificou dentro de Hogwarts sem saber seus efeitos. — acusou.

— Eu tinha uma leve idéia do que ia acontecer…

Snape rosnou um "Cale a boca" e continuou falando.

— Você pensou no que aconteceria se Umbridge te pegasse? Nas consequências dos seus atos? Imaginou o que aconteceria se o garoto morresse? Nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas. Ouviu, Malfoy?

— Sim, senhor. — respondeu revirando os olhos.

Draco assustou-se quando Snape chegou muito perto de si.

— Se revirar os olhos mais uma vez pra mim irá ficar de detenção, senhor Malfoy. — ameaçou.

Draco engoliu em seco.

— Desculpa. — pediu e Snape se afastou. — Mas só me chamou aqui por isso? — perguntou. — Já não basta tudo o que tenho que ouvir do meu pai. — resmungou insatisfeito.

Snape ouviu, mas ignorou o que o loiro resmungou por último.

— Não. — Snape sentou em sua cadeira depois de respirar fundo para se acalmar. — Temos outros assuntos mais urgentes para tratar. — Draco era sua responsabilidade dentro do castelo. Narcisa confiava a segurança do único filho a si, mas o garoto não ajudava. Estava sempre aprontando e ele tinha que encobrir as coisas para evitar que Lucius descobrisse ou que o afilhado acabasse na sala de Dumbledore.

— O que é agora? O que aquele lunático quer? — indagou insatisfeito.

Snape tirou um pergaminho selado da gaveta da mesa e entregou para Draco.

— Não é do seu pai, é da sua mãe. — informou.

— O que é? — questionou ao pegá-lo e girá-lo entre os dedos, mas não tinha nada que mostrasse seu conteúdo, mas o selo era da família Malfoy.

— Não sei. Apenas você pode abrir. — apontou o selo usado. — Mas deixe para abrir no dormitório. — aconselhou. — Pode ser algo que sua mãe queira que apenas você tenha conhecimento.

— Ok. — guardou o pergaminho no bolso. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Da sua mãe, não. Mas o Lord...

Draco bufou contrariado com o rumo que a conversa tomava. Snape passou a falar sobre coisas que Draco daria qualquer coisa para não saber, mas graças ao seu pai tinha que ouvir e fazer às vontades de um bruxo maluco que tinha como hobby torturar e matar quem não fazia o que ele queria. E ele não tinha intenção de se tornar uma dessas pessoas.

E essa era sua sina por ter nascido como um Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione e Rony estranharam quando Harry não voltou.

— Onde ele está?

O ruivo tentava encontrar o moreno entre os outros alunos que seguiam pelo corredor.

— Parece que ele ainda está na sala da Umbridge. — Hermione falou.

— Não é melhor ir procurar por ele. — Rony sugeriu.

Hermione pensou e decidiu que, sim, era uma boa ideia ir procurar por Harry. Do jeito que estava era perigoso para Harry andar sozinho. Saíram correndo por entre os alunos na direção da sala da Umbridge e quando chegaram lá, encontraram a mulher saindo da sala. Os dois pararam de correr e se esconderam antes de serem vistos por ela.

— E o Harry? — Rony indagou em tom baixo ao não ver o amigo sair da sala.

— Se ele não está aqui, deve estar em algum lugar. Vamos ter que procurar. — Hemione puxou o ruivo pela mão. — Vamos olhar nos banheiros primeiro e depois podemos ver nas passagens secretas...

Hermione foi listando os lugares onde tinha a possibilidade de Harry estar e que deveriam procurar. O primeiro era o banheiro feminino daquele andar. Agora sabiam que Harry podia entrar em qualquer banheiro ou dormitório sem ser repelido.

— Harry? — a castanha chamou ao entrar no banheiro, Rony ficou do lado de fora barrando a entrada de qualquer garota. E ele também resolveu não arriscar. Hermione ouviu os soluços vindo do último reservado e caminhou até parar na frente da porta. — Harry?

No fim, não foi preciso procurarem em outros lugares. Hermione empurrou a porta que se abriu revelando o moreno sentado sobre o vaso sanitário. Ele abraçava a mochila com força e estava chorando. Hermione percebeu que ele estava vestindo o uniforme feminino e suas características estavam mais femininas agora. Harry com certeza estava fazendo uso de algum tipo de feitiço para ter uma aparência mais masculina antes.

— Oh, Harry. — ela se ajoelhou no chão e segurou suas mãos. — Eu… o que... Ela não pode fazer isso. — levou uma das mãos ao rosto do amigo e limpou as lágrimas, mas outras seguiam aquelas. — Vamos falar com Dumbledore?

— Não. — negou. Respirou fundo e limpou o rosto. — Ele tem coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar.

— Mas Harry… — tentou mais uma vez.

— Não, Hermione. — a cortou. — É só uma roupa. Eu já devia ter me acostumado com isso.

— Não, Harry, as pessoas deveriam aprender a respeitar as outras e não querer obriga-las a seguirem um padrão imposto por uma sociedade que não aceita o diferente. Se você não está confortável usando essas roupas, não deveria ser obrigado a usá-las. — ela tocou o rosto molhado de lágrimas. — E já deixou passar da outra vez. — o polegar acariciou as costas da mão esquerda de Harry, onde ainda estava as marcas do castigo anterior. — Dumbledore precisa saber.

— São apenas roupas, Hermione. — repetiu, puxando a mão com as marcas do castigo que recebeu de Umbridge, uns dias antes. — Elas não me fazem menos homem.

Hermione ouviu sem falar nada, mas podia ver nos olhos verdes que usar aquela roupa não era confortável para o amigo e o fazia se sentir humilhado.

— Só... — abriu a mochila e tirou lá de dentro outra faixa. — ...me ajude a colocar isso. — pediu. Não estava em condições de fazer sozinho.

— Certo. — concordou.

Harry tirou a parte de cima do uniforme e Hermione viu as marcas de onde a faixa apertava. Também tinha as cicatrizes e feridas recentes nos seios.

— O que é isso, Harry? — tocou o local o que fez Harry a olhar assustado. A garota estava preocupada com ele.

— Nada. — mentiu e cobriu os seios com os braços.

— Harry, você está se machucando...

— Não. — negou, mesmo que fosse óbvio que a garota não ia acreditar. — Só me ajude.

— Você tem que parar com isso, Harry. — aconselhou. — Fazer isso com você mesmo não vai ajudar em nada.

— Hermione...

A garota respirou fundo, talvez fosse melhor contar para Madame Pomfrey, ou melhor, para Draco.

— Temos que dar um jeito nisso.

Com a faixa escondendo os seios, Harry ajeitou as roupas e saiu do banheiro junto com Hermione e deram de cara com o corredor cheio de alunos. O horário do café já tinha terminado e agora estavam indo para suas aulas. Todos olharam para Harry quando a porta do banheiro se fechou às suas costas fazendo um barulho alto. O falatório logo mudou seu foco. Harry, mais uma vez era o centro das conversas, nada fora do normal. Hermione segurou na mão de Harry e guiou o amigo entre os alunos até a primeira aula do trio.

* * *

— ...Harriet. — os três estavam no salão comunal da grifinória sentados em frente à lareira fazendo os deveres. Todos os outros já tinham ido dormir.

— O quê? — Rony ergueu a cabeça, ele estava concentrado no livro que lia e só ouviu o final do que Harry falou. Hermione desconfiava que era um livro sobre quadribol que o ruivo estava lendo, só assim para um livro prender a atenção de Rony por tanto tempo.

— Meu nome é Harriet. — repetiu sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho com o dever de poções. — Foi o nome que meus pais me deram quando nasci, mas apenas meus tios me chamam assim. — ele finalmente olhou para Hermione.

— Seu nome é Harry. — Hermione falou. — Harriet morreu na mesma noite que seus pais. É Harry Potter que todo o mundo bruxo conhece e em quem colocam suas esperanças.

Harry sorriu com as palavras da amiga, mas uma questão voltou a incomodar.

— Vocês acham que eles… os meus pais… estão decepcionados ou magoados comigo? Acham que eles iam me aceitar?

— Por qual motivo está pensando isso Harry? — foi Hermione quem perguntou. Ela deixou os pergaminhos e pena sobre a mesa e foi se sentar ao lado do garoto no sofá. Os olhos verdes prenderam-se nos dela.

— É o que meus tios dizem. Eles adoram deixar claro o quanto eu sou uma decepção para eles. — apertou o pergaminho que segurava. Os outros dois resolveram que era melhor deixar Harry falar e apenas ouvirem. — Quando eu era criança, sempre me senti diferente das outras meninas da escola e não entendia o motivo. Enquanto elas gostavam de usar as roupas, sapatos e maquiagens das mães, eu não via nada de interessante, elas usavam vestidos, eu sempre usei as roupas velhas do meu primo e me sentia bem com elas, mas quando tinha que usar o uniforme da escola eu odiava por ser uma saia.

"No começo eu achei que era apenas por estar acostumado a usar as roupas do Duda em casa. Meus tios não se importavam comigo, não ligavam para minhas roupas e nada que tivesse relação a mim, e já me chamavam de estranho, minha tia às vezes dizia que eu tinha que me comportar como uma menina e não envergonhá-los. Eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas não conseguia ser a garota perfeita que eles queriam. Assim os dias passaram e conforme crescia eu passei a compreender algumas coisas sobre mim. Eu percebi que me identificava melhor com os garotos, enquanto as garotas gostavam de usar vestidos rosas e cheios de babados e brilho, cabelos longos e presilhas, e ficavam felizes quando os seios cresciam. Eu odiei quando meu corpo passou a mudar. Passei a esconder meus seios com uma faixa, preferia usar uma calça jeans e camiseta que eram do meu primo e gostava do meu cabelo curto e parecendo um ninho de rato como minha tia cortava para dar menos trabalho."

Hermione e Rony tiveram que rir nessa parte fazendo Harry dar um pequeno sorriso junto.

— E na escola as outras crianças não me entendiam, elas me evitavam, insultavam, agrediam. E ter meu primo por perto não ajudava muito. — continuou a contar. — Os garotos não brincavam comigo por eu ser uma garota e meu primo sempre interferir, as meninas, por eu simplesmente não gostar de boneca e todas aquelas coisas que elas adoravam. Os professores se recusavam a me chamar de Harry quando pedi e chamaram meus tios na escola. Eu apanhei e fiquei de castigo sem comer por uma semana por causa disso. Quando fiz dez anos tudo piorou. Duda aprendeu palavras novas com as quais me insultar. Boiola, bixa, viado entre outros insultos. Eu não sabia o significado de algumas palavras, mas não gostava de ser chamado assim. Minha vida virou um inferno. Mas quando Hagrid apareceu me apresentando o mundo bruxo eu pude ser eu mesmo já que todos pareciam me conhecer como Harry... Harry James Potter, o nome que eu escolhi. Até ontem, pelo menos.

— Como ninguém sabia que os Potter tiveram uma menina? — Rony expôs sua dúvida. Era muito estranho que ninguém tivesse comentado sobre esse fato. — Sempre que ouvi falar de você, era como Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu. — deu ênfase na palavra menino.

— Dumbledore deve ser responsável por isso já que todos, incluindo os professores, ficaram surpresos quando McCann espalhou por toda a escola que Harry era mulher. — Hermione respondeu pensativa. — E, Harry, eu tenho certeza que seus pais te amam e sentem orgulho de você. Você já fez tanta coisa que poucos conseguem ou tem coragem. Você enfrentou você-sabe-quem quatro vezes e está vivo e nunca desistiu de ser você mesmo.

— Eu menti por todo esse tempo para vocês... para todos. — as lágrimas que segurava escorreram por seu rosto. — Vocês são meus amigos e eu devia ter contado… devia ter confiado ao menos em vocês.

— Eu não vejo assim, Harry. Você não estava mentindo. — ela disse ao segurar as mãos do moreno. — Você estava sendo você mesmo e isso não é uma mentira, ninguém pode julgá-lo por isso. Para mim você é, e continuará sendo, Harry Potter, um menino de 15 anos, com cabelos rebeldes e lindos olhos verdes e um amigo leal. O garoto que, junto com o amigo, me salvou de um trasgo no primeiro ano sem se importar com as consequências. Esse é o meu melhor amigo e nada pode mudar isso.

— Mione está certa, Harry. — concordou Rony.

— Obrigado. — passou a mão nas bochechas limpando as lágrimas. Sorriu. — Obrigado por me aceitarem.

— Não precisa agradecer por isso, Harry. — Rony respondeu. — Somos seus amigos e só queremos sua felicidade.

— Certo. Agora vamos terminar nossos deveres. — Hermione passou a mão pelos olhos para limpar as lágrimas. — E Rony pare de ler o livro de quadribol e vá fazer o trabalho de poções. — mandou.

Rony revirou os olhos e fechou o livro que estava lendo minutos antes para pegar o de poções. Harry riu. Só Hermione para mudar completamente de assunto assim.

— Eu já terminei. — Harry disse erguendo os pés sobre o sofá e abraçando as pernas enquanto apoiava o queixo nos joelhos.

— Deixa eu ver. — Hermione pegou os vários pergaminhos que estavam na mesinha em frente ao sofá.

— Eu vou deixar para terminar amanhã. — declarou Rony ao bocejar pela quinta vez seguida. — Boa noite, Mione. Vamos, Harry? — pegou suas coisas e levantou, mas parou ao perceber que o amigo não se mexeu. — Harry?

— Ele não pode mais ir para o dormitório masculino. — Hermione informou, desgostosa com àquilo. — Umbridge o mudou para o feminino.

— Aquela Sapa velha… — o ruivo disse com raiva. — Ela não pode fazer isso! Harry sempre ficou no dormitório masculino e nunca foi um problema.

— Agora é diferente. — Harry falou amuado. — Todos sabem que sou trans. Os outros não ficariam à vontade comigo no quarto.

— E daí? Isso não muda nada. Vou falar com os outros e vamos resolver isso é você pode voltar...

— Esquece isso, Rony. — Harry se levantou. — Vamos Mione. — pegou suas coisas e seguiu para o dormitório feminino.

— Boa noite, Ron.

* * *

Draco entrou em seu quarto, jogou a mochila sobre a cama e sentou. Do bolso tirou o pergaminho que Snape lhe deu naquela manhã, o selo de sua família estava ali. Pegou a varinha tocando o selo e o rompendo e ao abri-lo não tinha nada escrito. Girou o papel entre os dedos e não tinha nada, nem mesmo alguma indicação do que fazer, tocou o papel com a ponta dos dedos pensando que a mãe talvez tivesse mandado o pergaminho errado. Ela já tinha feito isso uma vez. Mas lembrou de quando era criança, da mãe lhe ensinando uma maneira de se comunicarem sem que Lucius desconfiasse, já que ele não permitia certas coisas. Olhou para o pergaminho em branco mais uma vez. Sorriu. Correu até a escrivaninha e sentou colocando o pergaminho sobre a superfície de madeira. Se estivesse certo só ele e sua mãe poderiam ver o que estava escrito. Foi até seu malão e procurou entre suas coisas até encontrar a pena feita especialmente para aquilo. Voltou a escrivaninha e furou o próprio dedo e molhou a pena em seu sangue.

 _[Mamãe.]_

 _(Draco?)_

As palavras se formaram em vermelho sangue por segundos e sumiu. Sua mãe estava certa em desconfiar.

 _[Sim.]_

Respondeu rápido e a mesma coisa de antes aconteceu. As palavras sumiram.

 _(Prove!)_

Draco pensou um pouco. Tinha que ser uma coisa que apenas ele e a mãe sabiam.

 _[A senhora me levou em um parque trouxa quando eu tinha sete anos e eu machuquei meu braço.]_

Draco riu ao lembrar desse dia. Ele nunca tinha desobedecido uma ordem de seu pai, fazia tudo conforme às vontades do pai, mas ver todas aquelas crianças se divertindo no parque de diversões o deixou com inveja. Também queria brincar. Tudo bem que era um parque trouxa, mas ele queria ir, queria uma vez na vida se divertir. O problema foi quando pediu ao pai, Lucius negou no mesmo instante e ainda colocou o filho de castigo e falou um monte de coisas ruins sobre os trouxas. Narcissa que nunca gostou da forma que o marido educava o filho, ensinando-lhe muitas coisas erradas, esperou Lucius sair de casa para trabalhar e tirou o filho do castigo. Mãe e filho passaram o dia se divertindo no parque de diversões trouxa, foram em vários brinquedos, jogaram jogos, e ganharam alguns prêmios que tiveram que dar um fim antes de voltarem para casa. Mas no final Draco se machucou e Narcissa teve que mentir para o marido que nunca descobriu a verdade.

 _(Draco. Meu filho, você está sozinho?)_

 _[Sim. A senhora precisa de alguma coisa? Está tudo bem na mansão? O Lord fez alguma coisa?]_

 _(Estou bem, Draco. Só… eu fiquei sabendo de umas coisas que estão acontecendo aí, e acho que já está na hora de te contar um segredo que venho guardando há anos?)_

 _[Do que a senhora está falando, mãe. Que segredo é esse?]_

Draco ficou olhando para o pergaminho esperando pela resposta que demorou a vir.

 _(Quando me casei com seu pai eu descobri que a família Malfoy não era puro sangue como gostavam de dizer. Seu pai me fez prometer nunca te contar sobre isso, mas não posso guardar mais esse segredo meu filho, especialmente depois do que Severus me contou.)_

 _[Mãe…?]_

 _(No passado um ancestral da família se casou com uma veela, o que explica os característicos cabelos quase brancos dos malfoys e a beleza, mas com o passar dos anos o sangue veela foi enfraquecendo, e talvez no futuro suma por completo. Mas o problema é que você é meio-veela, Draco, e essa herança é tão forte em você, que parece que já encontrou seu companheiro de alma. Só peço que tenha muito cuidado, Draco em quem confia. Se isso chegar aos ouvidos de você-sabe-quem não quero nem imaginar o que vai acontecer com você. Seu pai, pode não demonstrar, mas também está preocupado com isso. Depois que você nasceu ele fez de tudo para esconder sua herança veela e graças a isso ninguém desconfiou.)_

Draco ficou olhando para o pergaminho depois que o que sua mãe escreveu sumiu. Não sabia o que falar sobre aquilo. Lembrava de algumas poções que seu pai o obrigava a tomar quando era pequeno, mas nunca se questionou para o que serviam.

 _(Seu pai está vindo. Eu te amo, Draco. Conversamos quando você estiver em casa. Prometo que explicarei tudo.)_

 _(Queime esse pergaminho.)_

Foram as últimas palavras que apareceram. Draco, fez como a mãe mandou, queimou o pergaminho.

* * *

Dias passaram e Harry sempre ouvia insultos e agora ele evitava entrar no banheiro masculino, e no feminino quando tinha mais garotas que o esperado lá dentro. Por incrível que pareça os Sonserinos eram os únicos de quem Harry não ouvia nada, talvez isso se devesse ao fato que todos da Sonserina eram bruxos sangue puro e quase não se misturavam com as outras casas. O problema eram aqueles nascidos trouxas que cresceram com o preconceito. Claro que as provocações de antes ainda existiam, mas era apenas isso, as provocações de sempre que Harry já estava mais do que acostumado vindo dos Sonserinos.

Malfoy sempre dava um jeito de o provocar ainda mais que antes e só ficava satisfeito ao ver Harry ficar sem palavras e corar. Já as outras casas estavam tornando a vida de Harry um inferno ajudados por Umbridge que fingia não ver o que estava acontecendo. Aqueles que eram filhos de trouxas eram os piores. E McCann era o pior de todos, sempre o insultando e várias vezes tinha escapado de receber uma azaração ou uma surra graças a algum grifinório que estava por perto ou até mesmo por Luna. Claro que sabia se defender sozinho, mas eram sempre cinco ou mais que o cercavam sendo a maioria do último ano mais experientes que ele em feitiços.

Naquela manhã de sexta feira parecia tudo calmo, calmo até demais e Harry estava estranhando que ninguém fez nada contra ele. Mas Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam sempre atentos. O problema era que nem todas as suas aulas eram juntas e Harry ficava sozinho. Como no momento. Após sair da sala de aula, Harry entrou no banheiro feminino que estava vazio e foi até um dos reservados. Por estar silencioso ouviu quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta e fechada quando alguém entrou, ouviu os passos e a pessoa parou na frente da porta onde Harry estava. Harry teve um mau pressentimento.

— Hermione? — perguntou esperando ser a amiga.

— Não, não é sua amiguinha, Potter.

Harry sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir a voz de McCann.

— Mc-McCann! — gaguejou. Seu coração batia forte, desesperado.

McCann sorriu, continuou.

— Nesse momento sua amiguinha deve estar na sala de aula junto com o Weasley. O que significa que ninguém vem o ajudar.

Engoliu em seco pensando em como escapar.

— O que você quer?

— Conversar. Por isso, saia daí. — mandou. — Ou prefere que eu entre aí?

— Conversar sobre o quê? — pegou sua varinha.

— Eu só quero te mostrar algumas coisas interessantes. — disse. — Vamos lá, Harriet, não tenha medo. Você vai gostar. Sai daí pra gente conversar.

Harry podia notar o deboche na voz do outro.

— Não me chame assim! — gritou irritado. Odiava ser chamado por seu nome feminino.

— Mas esse é seu nome, não é? — indagou sarcástico.

— Não! Meu nome é Harry. — abriu a porta apontando a varinha para o peito de McCann que foi mais rápido ao pronunciar o feitiço.

— _Expelliarmus_!

A varinha de Harry voou longe.

— Agora podemos conversar, senhorita. — sorriu de forma maliciosa.

— E quem disse que quero ter qualquer tipo de conversa com você? — rosnou com raiva.

— Eu não dei opção, Potter. Eu quero te fazer ver que é uma mulher. Quero mostrar que você não é um homem. — falou fazendo Harry sentiu nojo. — Vamos lá Potter. Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar e vai parar com essa história de ser homem. — McCann sorriu. — Tenho certeza que assim que sentir um pau…

— CALA BOCA SEU NOJENTO! — Harry gritou. Ele fechou as mãos com força para o outro não notar que estava tremendo.

McCann avançou contra Harry que pensando rápido, socou o nariz do outro e fechou a porta do reservado. Tendo um primo como Duda, Harry precisou aprender a se defender, e ser ágil em certos momentos, mesmo que no fim acabasse apanhando ainda mais. Mas Duda, mesmo sempre querendo bater em si, nunca chegou a esse ponto.

— Desgraçada! — a porta virou um monte de pedaços de madeira no chão com o feitiço lançado por McCann. Harry se encolheu ao lado do vaso sanitário usando os braços para se proteger dos pedaços de madeira. — Não tem para onde fugir e não adianta gritar que ninguém vai ouvir. Hoje vamos nos divertir um pouco, Potter.

McCann pegou Harry pelos cabelos e o jogou em frente às pias. Harry se levantou encarando McCann nos olhos. Sua varinha não estava à vista.

— Eu tenho nojo de pessoas como você. — Harry falou com raiva.

— Nojo? — McCann inclinou a cabeça, gargalhou como um louco, o sangue escorrendo de seu nariz. — Nojo tenho eu de pessoas como você, Potter. — cuspiu no chão e usou a manga da roupa para limpar o sangue que escorria do nariz. — Onde já se viu essa pouca vergonha! Homem com homem, mulher com mulher, e você… — apontou para Harry com a varinha. — Você é mulher, mas quer ser homem. Isso é errado! Nojento! Pessoas como você não podem existir... Por isso eu vou…

— O que eu fiz pra você, McCann? — questionou, interrompendo a fala do mais velho.

— Nada. — deu de ombros. — Você existir me incomoda. E por sua causa estou assim. — indicou o rosto cheio de cicatrizes. — E chegou a hora de pagar por isso.

— Não fui eu que fiz isso com você!

— NÃO IMPORTA! — gritou. — A CULPA FOI SUA! SE VOCÊ NÃO EXISTISSE, SE VOCÊ NÃO INSISTISSE EM SER O QUE NÃO É NADA DISSO ESTARIA ACONTECENDO!

Harry estava ficando cada vez mais assustado com McCann. O garoto estava fora de si e isso era muito perigoso, especialmente por não ter sua varinha para se proteger.

— McCann...

Harry foi rápido ao se jogar para o lado para desviar do feitiço que atingiu o espelho e se encolher no chão. McCann se abaixou para se proteger dos estilhaços também, já que alguns pedaços caíram sobre seu corpo. Harry deitado no chão viu sua varinha embaixo das pias mais ao canto, sem tempo para pensar direito no que fazer ou se ia se machucar, rolou sobre os cacos de vidro e pegou a varinha lançando o feitiço.

— _Estupefaça_!

Ao mesmo tempo que McCann lançava:

— _Expelliarmus_!

Com a força do feitiço de Harry sendo maior, McCann voou para longe, bateu na parede e caiu, aparentemente, desacordado no chão, sua varinha caiu do outro lado. Harry respirou fundo, se levantou e se aproximou do garoto mais velho se abaixando ao seu lado. Com medo do outro estar machucado resolveu verificar, mas assim que levou a mão até ele, McCann agarrou a manga de sua roupa o puxando e rasgando o pano, jogou Harry no chão e se colocou por cima do corpo menor. Com um sorriso, segurou seus braços o que resultou num corte quando ele pressionou-os sobre os pedaços do espelho.

— ME SOLTA! — Harry gritou se debatendo, mas foi inútil, McCann era mais forte.

— Eu vou adorar fazer isso. — disse se deitando completamente sobre Harry que gritou mais alto. — Já disse que não adianta gritar.

Segurou os dois pulsos de Harry com apenas uma das mãos enquanto puxava e estourava os botões da camisa de Harry abrindo-a. Harry não parava quieto e isso dificultou as coisas para o mais velho que afrouxou o aperto nos pulsos de Harry, foi o suficiente para que ele conseguisse soltar um dos braços e acertar outro soco no maior. McCann caiu para o lado e Harry levantou, machucou as palmas das mãos ao se apoiar no chão, escorregou nos cacos, mas conseguiu sair correndo do banheiro. Só parou de correr quando já estava bem longe. Se apoiou na parede tentando se acalmar, lágrimas já desciam por seu rosto, tremia, seu coração batia acelerado dentro do peito. Tentou limpa-las, mas sua mão doeu.

— Potter, Potter, Potter. — Harry se virou assustado ao ouvir a voz de Draco. — Não aprende mesmo, não é? — ele disse se aproximando e Harry se encostou na parede assustado, com medo do que poderia acontecer. — Sabe que não pode andar sozinho por aí. Onde estão seus amigos?

O olhar de Draco percorreu todo o corpo de Harry, reparando nas roupas amarrotadas, na camisa aberta deixando o tórax do moreno à mostra, nas lágrimas molhando o rosto, nos ferimentos nas mãos e parando na manga rasgada da blusa que ele usava. Sangue pingou no chão.

— Está machucado? — preocupação era visível no rosto de Draco. — Quem fez isso? Porque está chorando?

O loiro tentou se aproximar, mas percebeu o temor e medo do outro.

— Não é da sua conta! — respondeu ocultando o braço atrás do corpo e fechando a camisa com a outra mão. Seu tom de voz era raivoso.

Os olhos cinzentos se prenderam aos verdes e Draco acabou com a distância entre eles ignorando o medo do outro. Harry arregalou os olhos, o loiro estava perto demais e temeu que Draco pudesse tentar o machucar de qualquer forma.

— Me diz quem foi o responsável por isso, Potter?

— Por quê?

— Que eu irei matar. — respondeu vendo os olhos verdes se arregalarem. — Mas primeiro irei torturar…

— Vo-você não pode... — balançou a cabeça.

— Eu faço o que eu quiser. — ergueu a mão tocando na bochecha do outro com carinho. — E assim deixo claro que não gosto que toquem no que é meu, sabe Potter. — disse, os olhos percorrendo o rosto do moreno. — E nesses últimos dias estou azarando qualquer um que te olhe.

— Não pedi para que fizesse isso!

— Não. Mas como acabei de dizer, Potter. — passou a ponta do dedo no queixo de Harry. — Não gosto que toquem no que é meu.

Harry engasgou ao finalmente entender as palavras do loiro.

— E-eu não sou seu, Malfoy!

Draco apoiou uma mão na parede ao lado da cabeça de Potter e com a outra mão tocou em seu rosto. Aproximou os rostos o bastante para que sentissem a respiração um do outro.

— Eu sempre gostei de você testa-rachada. Sempre tentei chamar sua atenção depois de ser rejeitado quando tinha onze anos. — confessou. — Naquele tempo eu ainda não entendia o que sentia por você, pensava que era só admiração por quem você era, mas agora eu sei muito bem o que sinto... e não é raiva. — inclinou a cabeça um pouco. — E tenha a certeza que vou matar a pessoa que se atreveu a fazer isso com você.

— Você ouviu o que estão falando sobre mim? — indagou sem saber o que fazer ao ter Draco Malfoy se declarando para si daquela forma.

— Eu não ligo para isso Potter. Já cansei de fazer as coisas segundo as vontades de outras pessoas. — disse e viu o outro franzir as sobrancelhas com sua fala. — E decidi que de agora em diante farei apenas o que eu quero, e eu quero você.

— Co-como assim?

— Potter, você é lerdo. — comentou.

Draco olhou para a boca de Harry e só não o beijou por que vozes foram ouvidas e ele se afastou. Harry continuou encostado na parede olhando para as costas do loiro que seguia para a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Harry respirou fundo e logo Rony e Hermione se aproximaram.

— Meu Deus! Harry, o que aconteceu? — Hermione correu até o amigo preocupada. — Quem fez isso?

— Estou bem. — assegurou, mesmo que fosse mentira. Ergueu a mão para esfregar o rosto esquecendo do ferimento. Gemeu de dor.

— O que é isso, Harry? — Hermione segurou seu braço puxando a manga da blusa e revelando o corte no braço. — Você não está bem! Tem que ir para a ala hospitalar, agora!

— Não é nada demais, Mione. — puxou o braço sendo até um pouco rude no gesto.

— Alguém fez isso? — Hermione questionou. — Nos diga, Harry. Quem foi?

— Não. — mentiu.

— Não minta para seus amigos. — ela insistiu ao cruzar os braços. — Eu quero a verdade.

Harry abaixou a cabeça esquecendo o que tinha acabado de se passar com Draco.

— Eu estava no banheiro quando McCann apareceu. Ele… ele disse que eu ia pagar pelo que aconteceu com ele, pela humilhação que passou... Que ia… que ia me fazer voltar a ser mulher. — Harry escorregou na parede até estar sentado no chão. — Ele tirou minha varinha e tentou me… mas ele estava sozinho e eu consegui fugir.

Hermione abraçou o moreno e deixou ele chorar em seu ombro.

— Aquele desgraçado! — Rony falou. — Eu vou…

— Ele é meu!

Os três se assustaram com a voz de Draco. O loiro se aproximou, os braços cruzados e os olhos mergulhados em pura raiva.

— Ma-Malfoy!

— Você ouviu nossa conversa? — Rony perguntou escondendo a surpresa em um tom de raiva.

Continua...


End file.
